Temptation
by disturbed-demon-gurl
Summary: A vacation than none of the Kenshin-Gumi will ever forget, Sometimes feelings can be so stronger for another that you body works on impulse without you even knowing it, BKK onigei R
1. No more Tanuki chan

Yes I know I was working on a Rurouni Kenshin fic already but I didn't like it so I started this one. I really hope I do better on it than my last one. Please R&R and tell me what you think about my first chapter. Ja ne.  
  
Demon: Welcome to my new show 'Temptation'  
  
Kenshin: Oro? Is that a very good title to this story?  
  
Demon: Of course what else would I call a love story between you and kaoru?  
  
Kenshin: Oro o^_^o  
  
Demon: Don't you oro me Kenshin I'm going to write this story and it is going to be good.  
  
Kaoru: Hai, demon what about the rest of Kenshin-gumi?  
  
Demon: they will all be in here I hope anyway.  
  
Yahiko: Hey busu why don't you shut up and get on with the story?  
  
Demon: Don't call me BUSU Yahiko-chan.  
  
Yahiko: Don't call me chan busu.  
  
Kenshin: *sweat drop* Oro  
  
Demon: Ulys get out here and say the disclaimer.In case you don't read any of my other fics Ulys is my muse.  
  
Ulys: *walks onto the stage holding the script.* alright already I'm coming.  
  
Demon: Hey who said you could read the script you little turtle? *grabs script from ulys*  
  
Ulys: This looks like it's going to be a good story after all Demon.  
  
Demon: Of course I wrote it didn't I? Now say the disclaimer before I sick Kenshin on you.  
  
Kenshin: Oro. Demon-dono I don't think that is the best way....  
  
Ulys: Disclaimer: Disturbed Demon Gurl does not own Kenshin-gumi or any of the other charters that appear in this story.  
  
Kaoru: Ja ne and enjoy the First chapter of 'Temptation'  
  
~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.* ~:.*  
  
Temptation Chapter One: No More Tanuki-chan.  
  
~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.* ~:.*  
  
Kaoru sat on the back porch of the dojo, of her home. It had been about a year since the incident with Enishi but Kenshin still hadn't shown kaoru that he cared for her in any way.  
  
'Maybe it is because I'm too much of a tomboy, maybe Kenshin wants someone more mature more feminine traits than a tanuki-chan like me.'  
  
Kaoru turned her head to look towards the house, just beyond the dojo, inside we're all of her friends her family, today was the day they we're all departing for a much needed vacation on a small island called 'koneko island' strange it should be named that when there was indeed no cats on the small island.  
  
Still looking towards the living quarters of her family dojo kaoru let her thoughts wander again, 'Should I start acting more like megumi? More foxy and seducing? But I don't know how to act seductive and if I did, could I do that to Kenshin?'  
  
She shook her head, 'No I don't think I could do anything like that to Kenshin, But I could still start acting more feminine.'  
  
Placing her hands down on either side of the hard wood deck she was sitting on Kaoru pushed herself up and onto her feet, "Yes I think I will stop being a tanuki and become a kitsune" Smiling to herself Kaoru walked across the deck and to the shoji door that lead into the small room her friends where currently at, Sliding the door aside she stepped in.  
  
Everyone in the room stopped talking when the smiling kaoru walked in.  
  
Discarding her wooden sandals by the shoji door Kaoru walked over to take her usual seat by Kenshin at the low dinning table.  
  
"Hey jou-chan what took you so long I'm starving."  
  
"Ya busu what took you so long."  
  
Kaoru still smiling looked at her two friends, "I was thinking sano, and Yahiko-chan one hundred extra swings for calling me busu."  
  
Yahiko's eyes grew wide, "I'm not doing an extra hundred swings just for calling you a busu, and don't call me little."  
  
Everyone around the table expected Kaoru too jump up and start repeatedly hitting Yahiko with her bokken over the head, but she didn't move, she didn't even give Yahiko her own little smart-ass remark.  
  
"Yes you will Yahiko-chan, I am your sensei and you my denshi so there for you have to do what I tell you." Kaoru said it so sweetly her words where practically dripping honey.  
  
Kenshin who was sitting next to kaoru had expected her to hit Yahiko for calling her busu, but was surprised when she just answered Sano and Yahiko why she was late coming to dinner, but what really surprised him was the way she spoke to Yahiko after he yelled at her for the extra swings she had given him.  
  
Kenshin leaned over a little towards kaoru so that he could whisper into her ear, she was never this calm, or this mature unless something was bothering her.  
  
"Daijobou ka kaoru-dono?"  
  
Kaoru looked at the ex-hitokiri that was sitting next to her and smiled, "Hai Daijobou Kenshin"  
  
Kenshin gave her his own smile before turning back to face the rest of the people sitting around the table, there was Megumi, Sanosuke, Yahiko, Misao, Aoshi, and Tsudame was to come shortly after they had eaten.  
  
They where all going to be leaving on a two week vacation in a few hours, Kaoru had got the tickets for the boat ride to the small island, and knew the person that owned it.  
  
No people lived on the island so the fairly small group would have to bring there own food and other supplies, Kaoru had said that there was two small houses there that they could use to bunk in.  
  
Smiling Kenshin raised his chop sticks in the air and spoke, "Itadakimasu"  
  
Everyone else rose there chop sticks and spoke too, "Itadakimasu".  
  
~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.* ~:.*  
  
Demon: I'm sorry that the first chapter is so Short but this is just the Prelude after all, If I gets lots of reviews I will put up the next chapter, I'm liking this one more than, The Battle Within so I won't be stopping this one till I'm done with it, Sorry to the people out there who are reading that story but I just didn't like it, -^_^- But this one I have all planned out, and I really don't know if it is going to have a happy ending hehe sorry if that is the kind of story's that you like, BUT THIS WILL be a Kenshin/Kaoru story, maybe even a Little Battousai/Kaoru in parts, I won't deal to much with the other characters Relationships this is a story mainly based on Kenshin and Kaoru. Ja ne  
  
P.S. Don't Forget the R/R, and in the future read my Author Notes I will be giving you information the story, Like when I will update again, Things you will to know about it, and stuff like that, Please do, because I get tired of people reviewing me and telling me that they don't understand something and I explain it right there in my Author notes. Arigatou Readers and I hope you will enjoy this story.  
  
~Disturbed Demon Gurl~  
  
~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.* ~:.*  
  
Last Updated: September 17, 2003 @ 7:38 p.m. 


	2. Be a kitsune

Hello People's I'm back and here is the next chapter for Temptation, Gomen Nasai it took so long to update, School is such a pain in the ass, that it is.  
  
Demon: I know I'm loved right?  
  
Ulys: No your not loved your feared.  
  
Demon: ::Holding up a Katana wail laughing insanely:: YES fear me Ku ku ku.  
  
Ulys: ::Sweat Drop:: I think we had better say the disclaimer and move on with the story before I loose my head, Disturbed Demon Gurl Does Not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the other characters that appear in This story.  
  
Demon: Ja ne and enjoy Chapter Two of Temptation.  
  
~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*  
  
Temptation Chapter Two: Well I thought we where  
  
~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*  
  
Sano stood up and slammed down his small cup of sake, "Damn it Jou-chan I thought we was going to go on a vacation."  
  
Kaoru finished chewing the last of the fish in her mouth before speaking, "So did I baka tori atama." Looking up at sanosuke her deep blue eyes shining in the morning light Kaoru continued, "But my friend has sent me a letter saying that there have been several terrible storms up that way and he doesn't wish for me or my friends to be hurt."  
  
Giving a small smirk of satisfaction kaoru picked up another piece of fish between her chop sticks and plopped in into her mouth. Kenshin smiled a little up a Sano from his spot next to Kaoru.  
  
"Maa ii de gozaru Sanosuke, please sit back down I'm sure we will find a way to go at a later date."  
  
Giving a slight humph in Kaoru's direction Sano sat down to finishing his morning meal, fish, rice, a few vegetables, and of course Sake. "Mmm Kenshin this is good, you really should teach Jou-chan how too cook or else when you two get married you will be doing all the cooking."  
  
Kaoru blushed a pretty pink color from the marriage comment and Kenshin choked on his fish, "Oro, Sano sessha did not make breakfast today it was Kaoru-dono de gozaru."  
  
Sanosuke looked over a kaoru who was still blushing and looking at where Yahiko usually sat, this morning he had gone to the Akabeko to help out Tae, he had hear about the ruined plans for the vacation and decided to leave with Tea.  
  
Talking around the mouth full of fish and rice in his mouth sano said, "Wow this really great Jou-chan I guess spending more time at the akbeko really help your cooking skills."  
  
Kaoru gave sano a wide smile, "Arigatou Sanosuke, I didn't think you had it in you to be nice." Kenshin sweat dropped at this and Sano spoke up, "yah well I didn't think you had it in ya to make a meal that wouldn't kill a person."  
  
Kaoru glared at Sano, 'calm down kaoru remember be a kitsune be a kitsune, Hell I just want to beat his head in.' still smiling after here little mental meditation kaoru stood a pick up her dishes, "Would you like me take your dishes into the kitchen Ken-san." She stopped and blushed at the 'Ken- san' and Kenshin's eyes went wide.  
  
'Since when did I start talking like Megumi? I said be a fox, not be the megitsune' still blushing kaoru corrected herself, "Gomen Kenshin, I didn't mean that, I don't know what has gotten into me, I think maybe I've been around Megumi for too long."  
  
Kenshin smiled and went to hand her his bowl and chop sticks, "here you are Kaoru-dono and don't worry, I don't mind." He stopped and let his smile fade, 'I really hope she doesn't start to hang all over me like Megumi- dono' His eyes went wide at his own thoughts then he blushed.  
  
Sano watched as Kenshin said it was ok, then saw his smile fade, then him blush, 'Hmm that's interesting I wonder what our Rurouni is thinking of?' getting wicked smile sano decided to play a little with his two friends, looking at Kaoru, who was still standing there blushing holding her bowl in one hand and Kenshin's in the other, still waiting for him to let it go.  
  
"Oi Jou-chan I think that maybe you should start hanging around Megumi more, Maybe she can turn you into more of a lady." He smirked now was the time too see Kenshin reaction, "Then maybe you will be able to find a man to marry before you turn 30."  
  
Kaoru stopped and glared at Sano, "That isn't funny Sano, It really isn't, I'm sure that megumi has better things to do than bother with me all day long." She turned her back towards him and starting walking back towards the kitchen, "Besides I don't need her help."  
  
Sano's smirk faded that wasn't the reaction he had expected from kaoru, 'Mmm I wonder if she really is trying to change.' His thoughts were cut short when Kenshin stood up and excused himself from the table.  
  
He watched as Kenshin walked into the kitchen, 'probably to help Jou-chan with the dishes.' Kenshin excused himself from the table walking towards the kitchen, 'I really didn't think sano would go that far, does he really thing she is that tom boyish, or does he just want her to find a man.' His eyes widened and he faltered a little in walking.  
  
'No Sano knows that I love kaoru-dono doesn't he? I mean he really wouldn't try and get Kaoru-dono married off, I know he loves her like a big brother but, but it is up to her.'  
  
Sliding to shoji door to the kitchen open Kenshin stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw.  
  
~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*  
  
Well that's that for this chapter, sorry they are so short but that is all that happens in my outline for this chapter sorry, I'm still working on the ending of the story so I can't say if it will be good of bad, and sorry about the Cliffy I'm evil huh? Come on tell me I'm evil, Reviews, recommendation, and a look into the next chapter are below.  
  
Ja ne, Demon-chan  
  
~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*  
  
Reviews for Chapter One of Temptation, I thank you all for R&Ring.  
  
Clemen: Yes Kaoru acting like a Kitsune is very interesting, but don't worry there will still be a few good bashing's in here.  
  
Ewunia: yes it is a Battousai and kaoru fic, yes lots of Action, romance is a must, but I like Dark Romance and I would hope you will too, since you do like Battousai and Kaoru fics, and don't worry kaoru will be so Temping that Kenshin will have to have her. And Don't worry this is a strictly romance type fic I won't kill or hurt any characters, maybe a little emotional stress but that is it. I hate Battousai and Kaoru or even K/K story's where it takes Kaoru getting kidnapped for him to fuck her, NOPE I just see it as a waste of time and good chapter space so you won't see that in here.  
  
BabyKaoru-Sama: Well I hope I get more review from you.  
  
MissBattousai: Thank you and I posted the next chapter as soon as I could.  
  
Lurrain: I hope you like this chapter too.  
  
Cutie Blossem: No No Kaoru doesn't want to change her self just so Kenshin will look at her, she wants to become more of a lady, for her sake if nothing else you will see this later on in the story sorry if you got the wrong impression.  
  
Naturegirl515: Oi I'm glade you like it and I will keep on going.  
  
~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*  
  
Ok that is that for the reviews here is a recommendation,  
  
Break In by Princess Destiny, I just love this story and the second part of it as well witch by the way is called Mine, these story's a great B/K story and I hope you will read. It starts out with Kenshin and Kaoru down town shopping when they returned someone is in the Dojo and Kaoru and Kenshin end up tied together naked and all alone, What could possibly happen next?  
  
And don't forget to Read and Review her story it is great.  
  
~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*  
  
Preview of Temptation Chapter Three:  
  
Kenshin pushed him off of her, "I told you to stay away from her SHE IS MINE!"  
  
The man slowly stood up wiping the small stream of blood from the corner of his mouth, "Come on Battousai I thought you didn't want her?" Kenshin's eyes grew narrow and started to glow with a eerie golden color, "I said I didn't want her pain and sorrow, but I didn't say I didn't want her."  
  
~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*~:.*  
  
There you go, and Please remember to Review every review I get will mean that your more than likely to get a new chapter sooner. And Remember Call me EVIL and you will get a surprise.  
  
Ja ne, Demon-chan 


End file.
